


A light in the Dark

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Child Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: A horrible case that has taken Mulder over, can he come back to himself? Can Scully bring him back to her?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 16





	A light in the Dark

A grueling case in southern Washington. Mulder has decorated an entire conference room in gory photos of tragic little bodies, she hasn’t seen so many terrified parents in her life. An entire school bus vanished and every day has started with a new corpse of one of the occupants. Surveillance has shown nothing, witness statements have been reviewed over a dozen times. She has seen tiny hearts lifeless on the cold scale. At night she sits on her motel bed and cries, tears rolling down her cheeks muffling her sorrow in the soaked through pillow. Mulder, her Mulder has been lost in the thick of it. He hasn’t come back to his room in 3 days. Its’ Patterson all over again. She begged him yesterday, begged him to at least get a coffee with her, to share a side of fries. He barely looked at her. She slaps off her rubber gloves. Rubbing her face trying to fight the smear of mascara down her cheek. Nothing, they know that they are holding the kids all together. At least feeding them, remains of peanut butter and jelly have been found in their stomachs. Out of 20 kids 6 have been found. She heads to the morgue showers, trying to rinse off the desperation of needing one tiny piece of evidence, something to give them a location. Her skin looks raw by the time she is done, but the strong water pressure gave her a new resolve. Mulder and her can catch him. She and Mulder are unstoppable. But not one tiny doby shows dirt of being held in another location. She gathers up her notes, her cassette tape with her notes. Prays that today Mulder will see her and hold her for just a minute. They’ve been focused on abandoned farms, factories. But the amount of time and manpower just hasn’t yielded any results. She pulls her jacket on, tries to put the fierce Dana Scully back into place as she heads back to the police station with nothing. 

He stares at each picture again. Trying to find the meaning, why these kids, why this bus. There were other buses, it takes a large level of sophistication to control twenty 8 year olds. Parents sit outside in the lobby waiting for answers. One family hasn’t left in 4 days. He hasn’t eaten in three days. He barely registers Scullys coming and going. All he sees is darkness and terror, and every time his eyes slide shut screams. He places his head against the large white board. His eyes sliding shut looking for answers. He sees screaming children terrified crowded at the end of the bus. He sees a large knife with blood dripping off the end, he groans. His eyes flash open shoulders slump, darkness that’s all he sees even now with his eyes fixed to the lobby of parents, desperate for answers. Then a light out of the corner of his sight a warm hand caressing his arm. “Come back to me Mulder,” her voice soft. His light in the dark, her voice leading him back. Then her hand is resting on his cheek begging him to look at her. He isn’t sure he can, he doesn’t want this darkness to consume her too. “Mulder,” his name a whisper on her lips. Then he feels it, her lips warm on his. Light encompassing all thoughts warm sunlight. He hands cup her face as he kisses her back eagerly. Bring me back Scully, bring me back to you. 

She lets him deepen their kiss. This isn’t how she imagined it, she didn’t imagine it as them trying to seek truth and love in such a way before. She thought it would be on the way home, or in their office after an argument. She thought they would end up immediately in bed together, hoped even. But as she pulls away gently. His eyes search into hers and all she sees is gratitude. He is grateful. He strokes her cheek lovingly folds her into his arms breathes her shampoo in as he clings to her. When he releases her she traces her fingers across his stubble. “Welcome back partner.” her voice full of faith in him. He kisses her forehead. “Thanks for coming to get me.” he whispers. Her eyes lock on his. “Always.” He nods and they turn hand in hand to find the demons.


End file.
